


Out of the Blue and into the Black

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Series: Oh Lord, Heaven knows we belong way down below [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Dean, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Death, Drabble, Hellhounds, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Listen to the song while reading, M/M, Sad, Songfic, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Why Did I Write This?, but not really, wounded characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right. We fucked them over”, he said, realizing Dean couldn’t see him. The empty sockets where his brothers eyes had been ripped out stared up at him, but Dean’s lips were still pretty, even covered in blood and torn open.</p><p>“Yeah, we did.” Dean managed a wry smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue and into the Black

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic posted here, and yes I am ridiculously excited :D
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue, so in case you find any mistakes please feel free to let me know, I appreciate it :)
> 
> You should listen to "Hey hey my my" by Neil Young to really get into the mood for this, I wrote it while listening to this song.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tears. Blood and tears and murder and sacrifice and now they were here.

Sam was bleeding seemingly everywhere, his chin was caked in dried blood, his hand was sticky in Dean’s. Dean was blind, empty black holes instead of eyes. They were lying in an open field, grass surrounding them. Sam was staring into the sun, clutching Dean’s hand.

Breathing was hard, for both of them. Their clothes were torn to shreds, hellhounds were after them. But Death had offered them a way out. A last goodbye. And here they were, Dean blind, but hearing Sam’s laboured breathing. He turned his head towards him, and Sam pulled him close, put an arm around him.

“’m sorry, Sammy”, Dean slurred. “Was my job...to protect you.”

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but he had to cough, more blood sprinkling his chin and throat. Deep gashes in his side making it hard to breathe.

“Wasn’t your fault, Dean...I...I should’ve done what they wanted.”

Dean shook his head, groaned, a few of his ribs had to be broken, his whole upper body was bruised.

“No, Sammy...better to die human...than become one of 'em.”

Sam nodded, forgetting that Dean would be unable to see him.

“Right. We fucked them over”, he said, realizing Dean couldn’t see him. The empty sockets where his brothers eyes had been ripped out stared up at him, but Dean’s lips were still pretty, even covered in blood and torn open.

“Yeah, we did.” Dean managed a wry smile.

Sam continued to look at the sun, maybe he’d go blind too before he died.

Dean’s breath was becoming more shallow, and Sam looked at him, held his hand and squeezed it softly, Dean giving back only the smallest amount of pressure.

“Don’t let me go alone, Sammy.”

“Never, Dean. I’m right here. We’ll go together.”

And he held Dean’s hand as he died, but he didn’t mourn. He just closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun, slipping away, feeling the pain fade, not afraid because he knew Dean would be there.

Not afraid because they might have lost their lives, but not their souls. Not each other.

And he knew soulmates shared a heaven. He knew, closing his eyes _he knew,_ that Dean would be there.

And he let go.

_Hey hey, my my_

_Rock’n’Roll can never die_

_There’s more to the picture than meets the eye_

_Hey hey, my my_

 

_He woke up to classic rock and Dean sitting in the Impala, smiling. Opened the door and sat down, Dean starting the engine, driving them down a highway. Stopping at a sea, grabbing a beer, sitting together on the hood of their home._

 

_Out of the blue and into the black_

_You pay for this, but they give you that_

_And once you're gone, you can't come back_

_When you're out of the blue and into the black_


End file.
